


麻醉医的职责

by Subzero_31



Category: Doctor-X (TV)
Genre: F/F, Hiromichiko - Freeform, ひろみちこ, 城内有大门 - Freeform, 城门 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:40:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25138606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subzero_31/pseuds/Subzero_31
Summary: · 大门第一视角
Relationships: Daimon Michiko & Jonouchi Hiromi, Daimon Michiko/Jonouchi Hiromi
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> · 大门第一视角

雨已经连着下了三天，街上来来往往的伞下一直没出现我要等的人。

心里也跟着闷热。

好些天没见到城之内了。

即使是做了自由医的她，还是关注着各种研修机会。这次，是瞅准了鸟取县的一个学术会议。据说是因为能见到她学生时代就很敬仰的麻醉科教授，所以二话没说，自掏腰包也要跑去充电。

虽说她这和大学病院一脉相承的学究做派让我嗤之以鼻，但这股劲，反倒让我打心眼里觉得契合。

怎么说。简直像是看到了痴迷临床手术的我——那个无赖又倔强的样子。

其实我明白，教授也只是其中一个原因。之所以不放过任何这种宝贵的学习机会，是为了以后能更好的完成手术。

她和我一样明白。以后只会有更多，我们难以预知的复杂手术。

唉。做医生的，不就得这样吗。

* * *

一趟下来，为期五天。

气温刚开始升高的初夏，我倒并不觉得阳光刺眼。这种还没毒辣起来的光线刚刚好，每天早晨照进房间，适合起床之后快速清醒。

排的满满当当的手术，也都一台一台顺利进行。并没有什么功夫去多考虑身边位置的空缺。

除了，顶班的麻醉医不太跟得上的时候。 

这着实令人不爽。已经习惯了她的节奏，就很难再耐下性子去迁就平庸。

嘛。她知道的话，又要说我被惯坏了。

反倒最怕这梅雨天，没完没了的低气压。医院里的制冷倒是开的很足，也没见赶走多少压在心头的烦闷。最可怕的是——这两天偏偏没什么手术可做！

这么说可能有点奇怪…毕竟我也希望患者能健健康康的。

只是这样的日子总让我觉得，浑身发霉。

于是连一个月后要手术的患者资料都能倒背如流了。

“好无聊啊。”

“…”

“也该回来了吧…”

手里拨弄着新玩具，心里的想法自己就跑出来了。

唉。益智玩具都白玩了。

* * *

结束了医院一整天的无聊坐班，回到医介所却看到晶叔的字条。

「未知子：

难得有好友来访，我出门叙旧喽～今天会晚些回来。晚饭请自己解决喔。

另：本凯西的饭已经准备好了，记得按时给他吃。可别饿着他。」

什么嘛，本来还想找他一起去泡澡的。

还有这字条，怎么…越看越来气。

“等等…连本凯西都有饭吃！我为什么要自己解决啊？！为——什么——啊——”

气急败坏的悲鸣，把本凯西吓得“喵”的一声蹿到了楼梯角。

“不然，你指望本凯西自己做饭吗？”

几乎和推门声同时响起。

一个熟悉的声音。

“城之内！…医生。” 

——啊，你回来啦。

“我回来啦。”

“喔！辛苦。”

突然的见面让我始料不及，嘴巴比脑子反应更快，打了个莫名其妙的招呼。

除了行李，手里还提着几个袋子。看上去正是这大包小包让她没能好好打伞，左边肩膀几乎要湿透。

“诶…你怎么现在来啦。”

“不欢迎咯？”她抬头一笑，小心翼翼把沾湿的鞋摆在门边。

“不是…我想说你怎么不直接回家休息。”

“因为带了特产啊，感觉今天时间还早，就想着先过来一趟。咦，晶叔不在吗。”

“唔他有点事，晚些回来。”

“怪不得在外面就听到你哀嚎。怎么，没饭吃了是吗。”

她扑哧一声笑了。

“……, 正要去做。倒是你…打着伞也淋成这样，真不是你风格。”

已经从屋里拿了条干毛巾递过去。

“啊谢谢…这个雨，太伤脑筋了。”

她不好意思地接过，搭在左肩揉了揉。

“那，一起吃？我来做饭好了。”

她整齐地放好手里提着的东西。

自己淋成这样，装特产的袋子却一点儿事也没有。

我也是佩服。

“诶…你才刚回来，不歇一下？”

有点不忍心。

“大门さん做的话，我们都别想好好吃饭了。”

“…什么啊”

倒也是事实。

“等下，你还是换件衣服好了。”

“没关系啦，就只是肩…”

“开了冷气，这么湿着可不行。”

被我认真地打断了话，一把扯住。 

“喔…”

乖乖跟我上了楼。

* * *

换个衣服而已，也不知道有什么好害羞的。

我和她却心照不宣的扭到两个方向。

假装摆弄衣柜里的衣服，我若无其事的往她的方向瞥了一眼。

黑色的内衣和白皙的后背。

这么强烈的对比度让人眩晕。

不禁吸了一口气，屏住了几秒呼吸。

“怎么，你是在演示深度麻醉吗。”

她像是注意到什么，随口来了这么一句。

我感觉到她正以超快的速度套上我的t恤。

“啊？…”

“吸气之后，呼吸停止。嗯，就差一个腹部肌肉松弛。”

一板一眼地这么说着。

竟然连呼吸都…

不愧是她。

“嘁…你是不是走火入魔了”

但是话一从嘴里说出来就还是老样子。

“哪有…职业病吧。对呼吸的变化总是下意识注意。”

回过头来朝我一笑。

“不过，还差得远呢。”

“是吗”

衣服换好了。开始整理头发。

我感觉身上的拘谨抖落了不少，于是随意地往地上一瘫。

“这回去开会又见识到了。呐…平时手术检测不都是依靠心脏脉搏检测仪吗，这次听到不少案例，都是在仪器受到干扰、或者医疗条件不允许的情况下靠麻醉师自己力挽狂澜。感觉…我的临床基本功还得更扎实才行呢。”

说到工作，格外认真。

“这个，慢慢靠经验积累就行吧。城之内医生，你又不差。”

其实想说的是，你已经很优秀了。

“老实说，我从实习医起就一直待在各种设备都充足的大学病院里，很少考虑这种问题呢。大门さん在古巴有过战地经验吧，那是…什么样的感觉呢。”

“唔，那种环境下啊…的确。经验什么的，简直是你不想要也推不开的东西啊。”

时过多年，我竟然也能用这么戏谑的语气描述这段经历。

抬头望向天花板。

“只是代价，太大了一点。”

只要想起来，还是没办法轻松。

用生命堆积起来的经验，简直是地狱般的历练。眼睁睁看着伤者逝去的无力，还有对自己不敌死神的自责，都像是混杂在空气里的灰尘，总是肆意地漂浮在那个小小的临时救治点，没有一天沉淀过。

“啊抱歉…让你想起了不好的回忆了吗。”

她察觉到我的沉默。

“啊没事没事。果然…无论经历多少次生离死别，还是不能接受病人在自己手里死去吧。”

回给她一个安慰的笑容。

“不过城之内医生就算是在大学病院也一样啊。战地急救比较多，很多人都栽在物资和医疗条件上。这也是没办法的事。大医院的话，疑难杂症也好，世态炎凉也罢，不是见的更多吗。”

“这么说，倒也是。”

她自己喃喃念着，像是恢复了一点自信。

“别想太多啦，慢慢来就好。城之内医生作为医者的觉悟有多高，我可是比谁都了解。”

“医者的觉悟…吗？那可没有大门さん高哦。毕竟是不会失败的外科医吧。“

她像是被我夸张的安慰逗乐了，歪过头来看着我。

我抬头，望见她那调皮的眼神，也笑了。

两人似乎都很享受这一刻来自彼此的肯定。

就这么看着对方时。

我突然一阵紧张。

“好啦。干嘛这么沉重…准备下楼我们做饭吧。”

不自然地起身。

“本凯西要饿啦。”

丢下这么一句，逃了出去。

* * *

“我说…晶叔的意思是不是让你自己出去吃啊。冰箱里几乎没什么食材了…”

让城之内都犯了难。

可想而知。

看着本凯西吃的一脸幸福，我却悲从中来——

我在这个家里，已经没有地位了。

“那…出去吃好了。城之内想吃什么？” 

“这种天气…”

她不说我也知道。总觉得去哪都麻烦。

“要不去我那儿？冰箱还有些菜，做一顿咖喱总还行。”

“走。”

我突然有一种直觉。

在城之内提出这种建议的时候，“思考”是最多余的东西。


	2. Chapter 2

“打扰咯——”

只来过一两回，这间屋子对我来说还是有些陌生。

但屋里的气息和她一样。因此并不觉得疏离。

“你先坐一下咯。我来准备晚餐。”

天气潮湿，屋里几天没住人，稍微有些闷热。但只是看着她的背影，也比那开了冷气的医院让我清爽的多。

城之内，你可算回来了。

* * *

两个人似乎都饿了。两份香气逼人的咖喱饭，很快就被一扫而光。

被满足了食欲的我兴冲冲要帮忙刷碗，却被她推到沙发上安排了电视节目。

“这样我有点过意不去诶…”

“你能这么想我就已经很欣慰啦” 

就这么笑着走到洗碗槽边，没过多理会我追随的目光。

其实，是怕我毁了餐具吧。

嘛，无所谓。我现在满心欢喜，顾不上这些。

不过，真的是被咖喱饭满足的吗。

还是说，在她家，和她一起，吃着她做的咖喱饭，让我满足。

嗯...答案无非就是个

“她”。

视线偶尔从屏幕上偷偷移开，转向那边忙忙碌碌的城之内，是和手术台上完全不同的样子。也许是因为家里的色调比无影灯温馨的多，衬的她的眼神又温婉了不少。

在这只有我们两人的空间里，仿佛有情绪开始氤氲。

* * *

“雨还没停吗…”

那边整理完毕，她擦干手，走到窗边望了望。

“嗯，大概是你走的第三天吧，就开始了。一直没停就。”

看着电视，我好像也没考虑自己在说什么。

“诶…?”

“诶”

这才反应过来。

谁问你什么时候开始下的了。

“大门さん记得可真清楚呢”

笑着坐到了旁边的沙发上。

“…谁让你一去就是这么多天。太无聊了。城之内医生不在，手术都做不踏实。”

“哦？”

“…我是说，这几天一起手术的麻醉医没一个跟的上我的。”

是夸我自己，也是夸她。

“你哦…总是这样”

她笑了。

应该是接收到我的认可了吧。

“有学到什么好玩的事吗，这次研修”

我主动提起了这个。

毕竟也是有麻醉医师执照的人。好奇常在，多学无妨。

一下被戳中了专业领域。她打开了话匣子。

我偏过头去看着她，安安静静听她描述。那双手，时不时激动地比划着。眼前的城之内，仿佛不是彼时那个手术室里冷静的麻醉医。

“其实真要说起来也没什么特别…最重要的可能还是，对麻醉医的职责又多思考了一点吧。”

讲了几个案例之后，她总结似的这么说道。

“诶…麻醉医的职责吗”

倒像是她会默默考虑的问题。

“没有技术过硬的麻醉医，撑不起来一台成功的手术吧。就像之前说的，临床经验能再多一点就好了。毕竟麻醉是要在整个围手术期中掌握全局。每多参与一台复杂手术积累的经验，说不定就能多救很多人呢。”

“那你可得跟紧我”

“哈？”

“不是说要多见复杂的手术吗”

“少来”

像是妈妈提醒孩子别骄傲似的，轻轻抬手拍了一下我的胳膊。

“你们外科医啊，总是掌握最好的结局的人。但最坏的结局可是掌握在我们麻醉医生手里啊。”

“啊…“

也是。

当我随心所欲发挥的时候，我只注意到她优秀的应变能力。

把全部精力集中在眼前有限的术野中，她的压力…或许我真的忽视了一些。

“我也得像大门医生一样，成为不会失败的医生才行喔。”

这不是与我的较量。这是她对自己的严格。

这样的城之内，没法不欣赏呢。

“呐，城之内医生。”

我凑近，故弄玄虚地戳了戳她。

“嗯？”

“我不失败的秘诀，还有一个。”

“是…什么“

“一位优秀的麻醉医。”

她当然知道我意有所指。

粲然一笑。

我往沙发上一靠，抬起头，想了想自己差点跑去做麻醉医的那段日子。

“诶——麻醉医生的职责吗…”

又想了想自己在手术室里的肆意妄为。

突然对眼前的她心生抱歉。

“真是辛苦呢。你的职责。除了要对病人负责，对我这种任性的外科医，再不顺眼也要耐心引导，给手术成功积极创造条件，不是吗？”

“你呀。知道就好。”

于是相视一笑。

* * *

屋里的空气渐渐凉下来，饭后的余热也在消退。两个人这么聊着，现在是，一个无比舒服的状态。

但是随着电视节目播完，我感觉到，也是时候决定去留了。

诶，为什么不是"决定回去"。

而是"决定去留"呢。

“差不多…该回去了。吧。“

我抬头看了看表，吞吐了一句。

“啊…雨还没停吗。“

她似乎没接我的话，看着窗外抛出了一个淡淡的问句。

又像是，确确实实地回答了我。

“这雨，估计会下到明天呢。”

并没有看天气预报。

我只是，随口这么说而已。

“那不如...在这里等到雨停吧。”

却从她那里收获了，一句应允。


	3. Chapter 3

"反正...洗漱用品也都有。"

她添了一句毫无用处的解释。

"嗯...行。"

"那"

——"我先去洗..."

两个人异口同声。

——"那你先..."

二次同步。两度尴尬。

怎么几天不见，比刚认识还要客气。明明都在一起了...

"那等一会儿好了...反正还早。啊今天有新剧好像，一起看？"

她率先打破僵局。

"哦喔。嗯。城之内常看电视的吗"

"也没有。一个人在家总觉得安静。就这么开着电视，热闹些。"

“这样啊...“

若有所思的看看她。

“诶，你那样扭着脖子看不难受吗。”

我注意到她捧着茶杯一直歪着头。

“还好啦。”

“来我这边坐？喏。“

向她拍了拍旁边的空位。

“喔...也行。”

身边多了一份温度。还有我衣柜里的熟悉味道。

“啊...还套着你的t恤呢。”

真是奇怪。她像是能感知到，我的感知。

“我是说...湿了的衣服还没洗。“

刚坐下没多久，自说自话着就要起身。

我的头脑已经被一种奇异的氛围所围绕。

“我说...你能不能别忙活了。“

一把捞过她，摁在身边。

“嗯？“

“好不容易回来了。好好坐着休息一下呗。“

“可是...“

“我还没有一件衣服重要吗？”

嗨呀。再不说出口我就要憋死了。

“诶？...喔。“

她露出一个有点吃惊的小表情。看了看我，差点没笑出声来。

“怎么，我脸上？...”

“没什么”

还是扑哧一下笑了出来。

“笑什么嘛！”

“你跟衣服较个什么劲呢“

“...就不能安安静静在我旁边多待一会是吗。“

“怎么话从你嘴里说出来，就总是奇奇怪怪的“

“嘁...是吗。”

对我的不屑的表情习以为常，她呼呼一笑。

“诶——我还以为我够客气啦。这几天脾气都快磨没了”

我继续抱怨道。

“喔～我们天不怕地不怕的大门这是被谁欺负啦”

她故作惊奇的笑道，肩膀轻推了我一把。

“哈？开什么玩笑呢...就是又下雨，又没手术，又没好吃的——”

又没有你在。

这一句被我咽回去了。

“怪不得大门さん今天、情绪起伏这么大呢。”

她双手抱臂往后一靠，一副了然于胸的样子。

“什么啊...“

我皱了皱眉，没听出她的言外之意。

然而并没有回答我的疑惑。

“所以啊，我才想着做个饭来关心一下某人。”

她继续着自己的论调。

“啊？...”

"就像你刚才说的。面对再任性的外科医也得耐着性子去安抚。这是，麻醉医生的职责吧。"

"你这话说的。任性的外科医那么多..."

"这里特指和我配套雇佣的那位。"

直接打断我，从她嘴里毫不犹豫冒出了这话。

那副表情马上就要占了上风。我不禁开始怀疑，是不是从她推开医介所门的那一瞬间起，我就已经钻进了她的陷阱。

我感到平时在旁人面前那股自信劲儿现在噎在嗓子眼儿了，吞不下去，吐不出来。

不对劲。

”等下...你倒是说说看，我哪有什么情绪起伏"

还在嘴硬。

"这样啊。那，想从哪里听起呢。大门医生？"

"从哪里...什么意思？"

"如果是从医介所开始的话，"

她朝前坐直了身子，认真回忆起来。

"大门さん的呼吸...我进门时差不多是轻微的呼吸迫促，在你房间时是吸气后短暂骤停，我说冰箱里没有食材的时候是节律加快，然后刚刚...

"你给我停..."

"怎么啦。"

"你可别说都是无心听到的！..."

"但的确是，下意识的捕捉嘛。"

得意的嘴角，浅浅上扬。

"听惯了呼吸机的噪音，你不知道，这种声音还蛮好听呢。"

朝着我靠近了的，是她的气息。

“...“

直觉提醒我，自己的防线离崩溃不远了。

"啊。除了节律变化还有各种体征状态...需要我都一 一报给你吗。大、门、医、生？"

她的手肘，拐了拐我的手臂。

你永远不知道一个麻醉医的专业素养有多可怕。

"不必了..."

伸手拨过她的肩膀。

深深的一吻。

“我也是...有麻醉执照的人啊！“

* * *

“唔——...这也要比？“

她挣开我，笑得开心。

“我可从来不认输的。“

不放过一点空隙，我继续埋头亲吻。

因为。你的体征，我也看的一清二楚了。

并不比我好到哪儿去。

“等...唔等一下，电视...唔...“

我摸索过遥控器，一声不吭摁掉了开关。

抱紧她的肩，渐渐向下扭转，试图把两个人的方位从并排改为交叠。

我凑上前，紧紧跟上那双唇。

“等...要在这？...“

“诶不可以吗“

“也不是不行...“

"那来吧"

“这么急？...“

她一声嗤笑。

“就这么急“

总是得有了她的首肯，我才能放开自我——手上的动作也好，心里的想法也好，只有她在，才能统统解禁。

还说我任性呢。这不也，很听麻醉医的话嘛。

等等，我说的是手术，别想太多。

虽然眼前的状况...也同样适用就是了。

从她衣间慢慢释出的香气，正是想念已久的安心感。

于是紧紧地凑上前去，贪婪深吸。

被凉气刺激到的颈窝让她抬高了下颌。似乎是被我夸张的动作逗乐了，她伸手，抬起了我的脑袋。

“喂...深度麻醉还没醒吗？你这吸气，也太吓人了。“

“诶...会吗“

正好提醒了我。

今天就是被她这耳朵听到了全部的内心波动。

像个傻子似的，毫无保留。

“你这耳朵...今天可优秀过头了呢”

带着点不服气，一个吻凑上前侵略了她的耳廓。

“啊...“

随着喉咙里滑落的喘息，手已经抚上我的后背。

不得不承认，术业有专攻。总是守在手术台那一头的她，耳朵的灵敏度已经超出了我的想象。

嗯，灵敏度。

于内或于外，都高度敏感。

一方面，是连着大脑冷静的判断，在那么嘈杂的环境下连我的呼吸也能精准抓取。

另一方面，也直达身体最基本的诚实。仿佛只要一感知到我的靠近，就自动向全身传递了一份愉悦。

“你看。你这呼吸可比我紊乱多了”

解除对耳朵的封锁，趴在她旁边得意的炫耀着。

后背立刻挨了她一掌——

但是，软绵绵的。

心里窃喜，骄傲地吻住微微张开的嘴唇。口中，是她不接受也不拒绝的回应。

怎么，还不服嘛。

在有点你争我赶的吮吸之间，两个人卷弄着衣物，快速褪去了彼此上身最后一层隔离。

也不知道是不是错觉。几天不见，她的身体对外部的刺激十分警觉。从颈间撤下的舔舐还没移到心脏外部的柔软膨起，我已经感应到明显的心跳。

于是一刻不停地含住她已经兴奋起来的顶端，开始调动她的喘息。

“嗯啊...“

放弃了抵抗，双目紧闭。那身体，正用一种难以隐忍的节奏向我靠近。

一点，一点，怕打着我的神经。

“...肌肉反应也太明显了。“

只是从肩膀到后腰的功夫，我的指尖已经跑过好几种肌肉紧张度。

再向下解开腰扣，伸向她的中心地带——

和窗外一样。雨下了很久。

“诶。忍得很辛苦呢，城之内。“

“少...废话...“

脸颊飞上的红晕让我挪不开目光。

这一瞬间只想把她，推上巅峰。

这深不见底的欲望暂时压制住了我想逗弄她的心。

手已经找到了节奏，用汨汨而出的泉沾湿了花尖，绕着花瓣轻轻揉捏。

“大...门さん...“

不自主的加大呼吸的幅度，让我的名字从她口中断断续续地跌出。

”！！”

贴紧我的身体传来一阵抖动。

“诶诶这么...快？...“

“嗯...“她停下动作，任由还未放缓的呼吸掠过我的肩头。

耐心等她恢复一点平静。拉起她抱在怀里，用力站起身。

咦，比想象中重了点儿。

可千万不能说。

几步跨进了卧室，和她一起沉进了软软的大床。

“城之内你，也太兴奋了一点吧。“

一边抱怨着，一边蹬开了裤子。

“...别胡说“

“几乎就还没开始嘛“

“那“

手已就位。

“继续。“

“等等...“

“又怎么“

“为什么啊“

她眨着无辜的眼睛。

“什么为什么“

“为什么...还要“

笑意盈盈。

“因为。想你。“

这份甜甜的期待，当然不能辜负。

“是吗。这么巧。“

再一次，相视而笑。

* * *

场地的切换让手脚施展开来。

唇与唇之间，不留一点空隙。

“唔...“

未平的余波，不知道把她的感官放大了多少倍。

急切的索求正中我下怀。

玩心顿起。

“哈啊...城之内医生“

先抽离了这个吻。嘴角还牵着她口中的甜。

“嗯？“

眼神，迷离之中带着一丝不解。

“报体征“

“你说什...“

”我要知道，你的体征“

故意歪着头，这么看着她。

“...不要“

“是吗“

手抢先一步占领了仍显露在外的核心。

“喂你！...啊啊...“

“麻醉医的基本职责。不履行一下吗。“

小心的控制手上的力度，生怕这筹码被她的敏感轻易夺走。

“...没有监测...仪...“

冲击感在侵蚀她的语言系统。但语气里还是清楚地写满了抗拒。

“咦，你不是说，不想依赖仪器来着。“

涨红的脸，证明她还留有思考的余地。

“呼...呼哈...“

还在犹豫吗。

那。

只能向更深的城区进攻了。

慢慢挪下身体的位置，用舌尖滑过腹部，再到大腿。用细碎的吻，换取更多的筹码。

最后面对那里。

“唔嗯！...“

双唇再次相接。只不过这回，嘴边挂上的是她另一份甘甜。

手并没有停，配合着小心的吻，时不时给出关键的停顿。

“慢...不...别停...“

开始了自相矛盾的表达。

"体征呢"

身下是我含糊不清的坚持。

她如果不是现在浑身发软，估计会把我丢出家门吧。

“肌...张力...嗯...增强...“

果然。身体的感知最为诚实。

我抬眼望见她用手臂挡住视线。

就让她，保留这最后的倔强好了。

“还有呢“

“心率.....加快“

“OK。继续。“

“唔...慢点...有角弓...反张...的倾向...“

...

再这么下去，她怕是快守不住了。

先这样好了。

“了解了。之后换我。“

抬身爬到她面前，拎开她遮挡不安的手。脸颊通红，半睁的眼里写满了不甘。

我现在脸上的笑容，应该很欠揍。

“唔嗯...！...“

往空虚已久的空间里突入的手指，引出了她的闷哼。

“喉头肌肉紧张，呼吸幅度加大。“

撑起腰的双腿开始绷直。

“不妙啊...右侧大腿轻度痉挛。放松，放松。“

"大门...さん..."

也渐渐感受到，她呼吸中轻微的颤抖。

“腹部肌群出现非自控节律性收缩。“

“啊...哈啊...嗯...“

“视线模糊...嗯...看起来血液里的含氧量短缺到一定程度了。”

“过...过分...你简直...“

啊，还保留着理智。不愧是城之内。

但是。

“来了唷。“

“嗯——啊啊!!...哈嗯....唔.... "

解除大脑抑制的这一刻，哪怕是她，也只剩一片意识模糊吧。

“城之内医生“

“哼嗯...“

“お疲れ“

对于我这不怀好意的问候，我看得出她想回击。

只是没想到这回击

会是一个吻，软软的，贴上了我的唇。

* * *

再睁眼，是从她有点凌乱的发丝间看到的早晨。窗外洒进了清爽的初夏阳光，是那熟悉的，可以让人快速清醒的阳光。

唯一不同的是怀中她的呼吸

往这清醒里掺了几分幸福的微醺。

(全篇·完)


End file.
